


Cute

by Toreen



Series: How things could go [7]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: Something REALLY REALLY shortJ.D and Veronica life happily together and decide to let a new member join their family





	Cute

„Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, J.D! Look at it! Look at how cute it is! Oh my-“  
Hell, was it cute. Sure, yeah. The bunny on Veronica's arm SURELY was cute, yes. But not as cute as Veronica at this moment.  
Cheeks flushed, smiling like crazy, little sparkles in her eyes and _**oh lord**_ those soft little gasps as she cuddled the pet.

„So, babe“, J.D cocked a brow and grinned, hands pushed into his coats pockets,“what do you think? We got the space now, we could afford the cage and everything else we need.“  
Almost immediately her eyes lit up, the pink color on her face getting more intense. A quick nod from her settled it all.

  
A few hours later they sat in their apartment, watching the little, brown bunny carefully but curiously exploring his new home. Veronica watched closely, not holding back with her soft giggles and chuckles at all, obviously loving the whole situation.

And again, yeah it was cute. Especially the smile on her lips.  
"Lord", J.D thought,"I might be falling in love all over again."

 


End file.
